A New Beginning
by Samuel John Winchester
Summary: Harry Potter's background isn't what people thought it was... Chapter 3 is up. Please read/review. :
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

~Fire Tiger Ki~

Chapter 1

"Hey someone stop that kid" a voice yelled, which caused a number of heads to turn towards the source, and the two figures darted down the sidewalk. The smaller of the two figures ducked down an alleyway after making sure the other figure was nowhere in his sight. He peeked out from behind a dumpster, to check his surroundings, only to see the man that had been chasing him at the opening of the alleyway.

'Don't look this way, don't look this way' He repeated to himself as he watched the figure catching their breath, hunched over with hands on both knees. The man, dressed in Khaki pants, a simple blue button up shirt and a White apron, shook his head and turned to return to his store. With a sigh of relief the young figure moves from beside the dumpster towards a wooden crate that looks like it would make a great chair. After taking a seat on the overturned crate he pulls out a large apple, A low gurgle snapped him back to reality and returned his focus to the task at hand. Whit that in mind he took a bite out of the delicious fruit, juice trickling down his chin.

Dark clouds moved into the area, there would be a storm soon, he would need to find shelter and soon. After he finished his apple he started back towards the sidewalk he had been running down earlier, the shop owner was gone and forgotten now. He was not really sure where he was going, he knew he needed to find somewhere dry to sleep, waking up soaking wet and cold was not fun. Having made his way into central London his lack of sleep started to catch up to him, he'd need to find shelter before the storm and before he fell over. Pushing on he noted the name of the street 'Charing Cross Road' and searched harder for somewhere to rest. He checked the alleyway for shelter and a piece of blue material caught his attention, it was draped over the side of a dumpster.

'A Tarp!' he thought excitedly, for he had found something to keep him dry when the rain came. He pulled at the tarp, almost falling backwards as the other end became loose of the garbage holding it in place. Taking another look around he found a cardboard box that looked big enough for him to sleep in, he walked over to it and tested the sides to make sure it was suitable. Tossing the tarp over the box, making a makeshift tent, he crawled in the box and used his arms as a pillow. Mere minutes pass as the boys breathing slows and he drifts into a deep sleep.

***Meanwhile***

"It's been 4 years, and you say those muggles have not seen him?" came a velvety voice.

"They said he ran away." replied an older man.

"Why would he do that? How are we just now finding out about this?" Came the first voice again.

"I could ask you the same question about our conversation last week Severus." the older man spoke again chuckling at the younger man.

"She never told me before... before it happened. I just found out myself. Albus" Severus answered with a sigh, thinking back to the letter he recieved from his beloved Lily.

**Flashback**

Tears rolled down his face as he stared at the letter he had just received.

* * *

August 1st 1980

My dearest Severus,

If you are reading this letter, it is without a doubt I am dead. I have to tell you so much and I hope that you can understand. First and for most, I love you, I always have and a I always will love you. The reason I broke it off with you was to protect someone, I'll explain, and my parents had already arranged my marrage. I didn't really have a choice in the matter.  
The person I had to protect was your son, Salazar. That's right Sev, your son. Everyone thinks 'Harry' is Jame's son and with Lord Voldemort targeting us that is what people need to believe. Protect him Sev, you each are all the other has left. I say this because I know for a fact that if he is placed with my sister and her whale of a husband... only bad things will come of it.  
If you still don't believe me that you have a son, you have a potion that you can brew to prove it.

I love you forever and always,

Lily

* * *

'I have a son...' He told himself as he headed to the fireplace to use the Floo network to inform the headmaster.

**End of Flashback**

"We have to find him Albus, I swear if he is dead because you allowed those... muggles... to take care of him, I'll never forgive you." venom encircled the word as Severus tried to find the right phrase.

"we'll find him Severus, I have people searching London as we speak. They will find him." Albus assured him.

***Back to the Alleyway***

The storm had been a rough one but it died down shortly after it started. The wind had knocked his makeshift tent down, leaving him exposed to everything. Luckily by this time it had stopped raining as hard, the boy remained unmoved he was locked deep in sleep. A small cat approached the figure cautiously, sniffing around looking for danger, the feline stopped once she saw the peculiar scar on the boy's forhead. The cat was a tabby with square markings around its eyes. the cat stepped back from the small figure on the ground and in it's place stood a woman, tall and thin, with black hair placed in a bun and a pair of square glasses.

'So this is where you've been hiding little one, the world has been looking for you.' these words ran through her head as she sent a message off to one Albus about her discovery. Within moments there was two 'pops' behind her as two men materialized out of thin air.

"We should get him back to the school, to safety." Albus spoke up, examining the figure that lay motionless before them. Severus nodded in agreement and stepped towards the figure, he kneeled down infront of the boy. Pulling a small vial from his robes he pours the liquid into the boy's mouth. The next thing that happened shocked the woman, Severus gathered the child in his arms and stood. Something about this made the woman smile.

"I will take him Albus" His voice was velvety and left no room for arguments. With a nod from Albus the two disappeared from this spot to land elsewhere, leaving Albus and the woman alone in the allyway.

"Something tells me I am missing something Albus. I've never seen Severus act so.. human..." her words trailed off as she tried to make sense of the situation. Albus nodded once and told her to meet him in his office once they got back, the streets of muggle london was not the place to dicuss these things.

***At the School***

Severus made his way down to his quarters in the basement, his precious son cradled in his arms. The corridors were empty, save for a suit of armor here or there, as the students were still enjoying their summer breaks. He stopped infront of his quarters, whispered the password and then proceeded in, allowing the door to swing closed behind him. The enterior of his personal rooms were decorated in crimsons and black, with a dash of Silver. He made his way to his bedroom and laid the boy gently on the grand bed. He cast a number of spells on the boy, to clean the dirt away and change his clothes, even a spell to wash and brush his hair. The child looked like him, with subtle features of his mother, a tear broke free and spilled down Severus's face. He placed the boy beneth the sheets and tucked him in for the very first time and then conjoured a plush chair so he could sit there with his son.

***Dumbledore's Office***

"So let me get this straight, Harry is Salazar who is Severus's Son?" the words came out all at once as the woman was still trying to make sense of it all.

"I was surprized at first too, but I think this is a good thing. The boy doesn't have to grow up as the 'boy who lived' and neither of them has to be alone now." Albus replied with a smile as he offered the woman a lemon drop.

"I will go inform Madam Pomfrey of her new patient" Albus stopped her before she could leave.

"Give him some time before you unlease Pomfrey on the poor child Minerva."

* * *

Author's Notes: Let me just say that this chapter started off based off of another untitled peice of writing that I had laying around. For a long time I've been suffering from Writer's Block so it never became more than just an idea until now. I am also taking suggestions for a new title. I am unsure if I really like this one.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any Character/place/etc associated with the series. I do however own this plot and Harry's new name.

Please read and review and let me know if this is worth posting more of.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

~Fire Tiger Ki~

Chapter 2

_"Boy!" The name had been spal out as his aunt pounded on the cupboard door. Quickly the small child, being no more than 3 years old, got up and got dressed.  
_

_"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Squeaked the child, timid and fearful of crossing his 'guardians.' They were never nice to him and only fed him the scraps that fell from the table. He had to wash the dishes, windows and a number of other chores before his uncle got have not been going well at Grunnings, causing Vernon to be even less pleasant than normal, in fact the company itself was on the verge of bankruptcy and having their doors shut once and for all. Heck they had even taken back the company car they gave Vernon, so needless to say he was displeased about that.  
_

_As Vernon's life became more stressful at work he began to take up a rather strong habit of going to the pub on the way home from work. One drink would lead to another and then to many more, typically the bartender would cut him off and call the drunken fool a cab home. Of course the fact that he had to take a cab home put him into a worse temper than he was when he left the bar. This particular evening Vernon was stumbling into the house, freshly delivered home via cab from the pubs after work, quite ill-tempered. Not only was he angry about the car situation it seemed as if he had received news earlier that day that his Salary was being cut almost in half, being a top paying employee was not always a blessing. _

_The company was making a last ditch effort to pull itself out of the shadows of it's former self. Harry was finishing up the dusting to be done for the day,with his back to the entryway he was unaware of his Uncle's arrival and the foul mood he was in tonight. Beside the door, like most homes on this street, was a container to place umbrellas and walking sticks. Vernon found his hand on a walking stick, he picked the walking stick up and let the other end of it rest in his left hand. Something about the carefree attitude his nephew had while dusting really set his blood to boil. As tinges of red hue invaded the edges of his vision he approached his nephew from behind, bringing the walking stick up above his head, and brought his makeshift weapon down on his nephew. _

_Harry let out a noise, a yelp filled with shock and pain, and fell to the floor. The fine porcelain vase he had been dusting shattered beneath his prone body, causing pieces of fragmented ceramic to embed into his arms and hands. A sharp kick to the child's side sent him sprawling onto his back, watery emerald eyes fell upon his attacker. Vernon, still fueled by his drunken rage over unrealted things, brought the walking stick down on his nephew time after time. Harry had tried to gain his bearings and tried to get away but his uncle would catch him by his clothes, arms, legs, anything he could grab a hold of._

_Petunia came home from the market an hour or so later to find Vernon passed out on the living room floor, though from first glance it looked like someone had broken in and attacked him. Another sound caught her attention, at first she ignored it, until she looked around the room and saw Harry curled up in the far corner of the room on the floor. His arms and hands were covered with scratches, legs covered in fresh bruises, clothes ripped in places. He was not wearing his glasses and it seemed as if his nose was more crooked than normal. Despite her dislike for her nephew she felt sorry for him, she approached him cautiously, He didn't deserve this treatment but she was not going to say anything to her husband about it. She brushed the hair out of Harry's eyes, a gentle gesture yet it caused him to flinch back as if she was about to stike him._

_"Shh, You don't want to wake your Uncle up do you?" She whispered as she pulled the small child up into her arms. Gently she carried him over to the small cupboard under the stairs and laid him inside on the thin bedding. She looked into Harry's eyes, a weak smile graced her lips as she say bits of her sister in this child. internally Petunia never really hated her sister, she let her jealousy get the best of her when they were children and then when Vernon came into her life she followed his lead._

_He was a man who liked things to go his way and she was a woman who wanted people to like her, so she would go along with anything. A groan came from the livingroom as Vernon began to stir. As she heard the movement coming from the living room she got up and closed the door with a light 'thud.'_

_"I'm sure you deserved it, freak" Petunia spat as she addressed the child on the other side of the door. The already darkened cupboard room faded away..._

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, expecting to see the metal trash cans and the boxes that he fell asleep near. It was too dark to make anything out, though he did feel something laying on his leg. Without too much trouble he was able to slip out of the bed, he was able to make out the bed, oh yes the very comfortable bed that he had wanted to stay in but his instincts said to run. As his eyes started to adjust to the darkness of the room he tried to rid his mind of his nightmare, the memory refreshed in him mind. With the belief that he can make it to the door without making too much noise he began his journey across the dark room. Something caught the corner of his eye, a dark mass slumped over the end of the bed, probably what was on his leg earlier.

His mind made up that he needed to get away from this room, this unknown person, he bolts for the door. Slipping out of the room he found himself in another room. This room was lit by a fireplace, the flames dance and flicker with life. The room seemed to have stone walls and decorated in crimsons and black, with a bit of Silver thrown in to add flavor.

"What the Bloody 'ell?" His voice seemed to echo off of the stone walls, causing him to cover his mouth quickly and drop low to the ground. His attention went directly to the door he entered the room from, to make sure his words had not drawn the attention of the sleeping stranger. It wasn't until he let out a long sigh did he realize he has been holding his breath, His attention returned the the object that caused him to speak in the first place.

On the mantle of the Fireplace he saw a photograph but it was moving... really moving, like it was a cage holding small people inside doomed to repeat the same actions over again for all eternity and longer. Moving away from the mantle and the odd picture he moved around the table and sat down on the black plush leather couch. There was a letter on the table, He had always been a curious person, he reached out to pick up the letter to read it.

All he had managed to read was the date before the fire in the fireplace grew in size and burned a brilliant green hue. The event in and of itself caused him to trip over the couch as he jumped up and over the back of it. Before landing on the ground with a sickening thud he could see a man come out of the fire. The man spoke and pointed a stick at him. All of a sudden he could not move, like he was tied up but there was nothing on him, the only thing he could move was his eyes.

He saw a man emerge from the bedroom, most likely the man that was slumped over the end of the bed. He was unable to move and began to panic, frantically searching around the room for something or someone to help him... anyone.

* * *

"What the Bloody 'ell?" came a distant voice that was unknown to him, the recent events have all but drained him. Sleep returned to him, through not as captivating as it just was, until he heard a loud thud from the front room followed by a voice he did recognize.

The words 'Petrificus Totalus!' followed directly after the thud, which cause Severus's head to snap up. Noticing the lack of human form in his bed he could only imagine what was going on in the next room, this was not good. He made his way to his feet and rushed out into the front room, to see just what he feared he would.

"Albus, what the hell are you doing!" Severus's eyed the old man carefully, wand at the ready, while taking note of his son's position.

* * *

Albus had been talking care of some paperwork for the upcoming school year here at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had to ensure the letters to the incoming 1st year students were sent out, as well as reminding the Faculty of the Start of term Meeting coming up soon. Minerva had left an hour prior to work on her class material and to take care of last minute Head of House duties.

He decided to go check up on Severus and his new found son. He walked over to the fireplace and retrieved a small pouch from the mantle, taking a handful of the dust, he returned the pouch to the mantle. He then tossed the dust into the flames, causing them to flair up brilliant green, He spoke the words 'Severus Snape's Personal quarters, Hogwarts School" and then stepped into the flames.

Upon stepping into the Potion Master's personal quarters someone or something that had been sitting on the couch had made the attempt to hide, they landed with a thud on the other side of the couch. Seeing the letter that he knew to be the one from Lily to Severus, Albus pulled out his wand and cast a 'Petrificus Totalus!' on the person trying to hide. He then heard hurried footsteps coming from the bedroom, Severus stood at the door between the two chambers, wand in hand.

"Albus, what the Bloody hell are you doing!" Demanded Severus.

* * *

A/N: 3 Reviews in the 1st 24 hours. I am really happy. ^_^ I had started this chapter before I posted the original story and somewhere between when I wrote it and when I was typing it I became a lot more inspired. So I say thank you to ange87, mitremlap and Akerri-dogi for being my first 3 reviewers.

^_^ Read and Review Please and Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning

~Fire Tiger Ki~

Chapter 3

Albus pulled out his wand and cast a 'Petrificus Totalus!' on the person trying to hide. He then heard hurried footsteps coming from the bedroom, Severus stood at the door between the two chambers, wand in hand.

"Albus, what the Bloody hell are you doing!" demanded Severus, as he made his way over to the pair, positioning himself between Albus and his son.

"It seems there was a misunderstanding, Severus" replied Albus as he muttered the counter for the binding curse he had cast. The boy felt light as the invisible bonds fell away from him, he was free but he was unsure of what he should do. He was trapped in the strange place with these strange people, the old one he did not trust. The first thought that came to his mind was to run, so he got to his feet and bolted towards the bedroom.

Once inside the room he frantically searched for something that he could push in front of the door to keep the others out, and give him time to figure out how to escape. Tears began to threaten to spill over his lashes as he became frustrated at the situation. He imagined that the door was closed and focused on the task at hand, focus has kept him out of getting caught thus far.

Albus watched as the child ran into the bedroom, not daring to move towards Severus or the bedroom to inquire, while Severus' attention and wand remained on the headmaster.

_**SLAM!**_

"A misunderstanding? You attacked my son, in my private quarters. Get out!" Severus spoke in a low voice. Albus opened his mouth to say something more but then closed it again after he noticed the expression on the dark haired man in front of him. After retrieving some dust for the fireplace and tossing said dust into the flames the headmaster spoke his destination and then left the chambers.

* * *

Severus lowered his wand only after the flames returned to normal. Muttering various obscenities under his breath he sheaths his wand and makes his way toward the door to the bed room. Severus made mental note to address Albus about this incident later.

_Knock Knock  
_

"Open the door" Severus spoke in his typical velvety voice. He tried to open the door manually but he couldn't. He decided opening the door via magic would probably scare the child even more than he already is.

"Where am I? What do you want from me?" Came a reply from the other side of the heavy wooden door. Harry was really scared and had no clue what was happening, he had so many questions and he was starting to get hungry. He was not sure how long he was sleeping so he had no way of telling how long ago that last apple was.

"You are safe now, and I want nothing more than to tell you the truth and get to know you. Harry? Open the door" Severus knocked again and soon found himself the object of attention of a single curious emerald eye from the crack that had been opened by the boy.

"How do you know my name. Did my whale of a relative send you to capture me? Can't imagine why he would though, they never liked me there..." Severus studied his son, what he could see of the child, as his spoke, debating on where to start his tale.

"Can you come out here and sit with me? I have a lot of information to tell you, about everything, and I will not pass it through a crack in the door" Severus waited a moment and then turned towards the Plush black leather couch. He made his way over to the couch, picking up the letter from Lily, before settling down on one side of the couch.

'This person knows me, or at least knows more than I do...' Harry thought to himself debating on if he could trust this person enough to come sit with him. 'He did call me by my name and he did make that mean old guy go away...' The bedroom door opened little by little until Harry could pass through the opening and make his way towards the couch. He sat down on the end opposite of Severus, holding the man in his questioning gaze.

"Before you will understand what I am going to tell you, I ask that you listen with an open mind." Severus paused long enough to see the child nod. "First I would like to know what you know already about your history, parents etc. That would give me a notion on where I should start."

"As far back as I can remember I've lived with my _Aunt and 'Uncle_', if you really can call that man a relative, until about 4 years ago. I think I remember them telling me that my parents were '_Good for Nothing Bums who went and got themselves killed and passed their offspring on Good People'. _ Their words not mine. Other than that I've been living on my own, stealing food when I need it... sleeping where I can. And of course waking up in a very strange stone room and being attacked by an old man that just came out of the fireplace." Harry spoke being vague but still providing small details.

Already Severus could see that this would be a long day, not only did he have to explain the fact that they were related but he had to explain to him that he was a wizard in general.

"I am going to start at the very basics. I will answer any and all questions after I have said everything, please do not interrupt. You are a Wizard, like your parents, you can do magic and you have potential for great things. Now about 10 years ago a wizard, a dark evil man, began to gain supporters and rose in power. He killed untold numbers of those who went against him, that was until he met you. You were a year old and your mother, Lily, had gone into hiding. Voldemort found her and murdered her and her best friend, James, and then tried to kill you." Severus paused to make sure that Harry was still with him.

"Why didn't I die? You said James was my Mum's best friend? Where is my father and is he still alive?" Harry took the pause to mean it was okay to ask questions.

"Well you didn't died because of Lily's Love for you, Her sacrificing her life saved yours. James, Lily and myself all attended Hogwarts, which is where you are right now, together. James loved your mother and I think that is why he pretended to be her husband and your father days before going into hiding. To protect the both of you." Severus was about to continue when he noticed that Harry looked upset.

"So they both died... I have no one left... Wait, pretended to be my father and her husband?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Actually your mother never told your father about you, at least not while she was alive. She wrote him a letter explaining that she did what she did to protect him. You see your father was a Spy, a dangerous position but a necessary one, and through his spying he was able to pass information along to protect people. He was the one who suggested that your mother go into hiding." Severus' voice seemed distant now, as opposed to when he began this story.

"So who are you and where do you fit into things?" Harry questioned.

"I am Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master here at Hogwarts..." Severus stated. And then followed it with another statement, this one much much softer. "And I am your father."

"What? You're my who?" Replied Harry.

"I'm your father. Your Mum never told me that you were mine, until I received this letter from her. We secretly dated through our school years and up until shortly before you were born. She told me that your real name is Salazar Alexander Snape." Severus answered

"Salazar, that is a weird name, but I guess so is 'Severus' and 'Hogwarts'. Why am I at Hogwarts now?" The boy fired question after question in his attempt to find out as much as he could.

"I will answer more questions for you tomorrow, I will not beat around the bush in saying you require a bath and a change of clothes. Come, follow me." Severus pushed himself up and walked towards the bathroom. Harry, or Salazar as he recently learned to be his real name, mimicked the movements of his 'father.' He was not quite sure that everything had sunk in yet, there was a lot of information he just received.

"Inside you will find anything that you may need. I will see about finding you more acceptable clothing." Severus assured the boy as he opened the door to the bathroom, activating the illumination charm placed over the room. Salazar moved into the bathroom and promptly closed the door behind him.

The bathroom itself was unlike anything he had seen, being divided into two separate rooms, and quite roomy. The first room was rectangular in shape with black marble counter tops, with deep sinks and fancy looking faucets. A large ornate mirror hung over the counter. A stack of big fluffy towels were stacked on a shelf near the door leading to what he could only assume was the bath.

He made his way to the interior door and pushed it open, only after reaching up to touch one of the inky colored plush towels. The fact that the towel was warm to the touch surprised him at first but he merely shrugged it off as he remembered that magic was real and he should have an open mind about things. He hugged the towel to him allowing it to warm him as he walked into the next room, closing that door behind him as well.

When you think about a bath tub you hardly expect a rectangular tub, set in the floor itself, that reminded him more of a small swimming pool. Along one side of the bath was a large faucet, he was unsure how a single faucet would fill the tub up in any normal amount of time He approached the faucet and turned both knobs, water came from the faucet as well as hundreds of jets that covered the sides of the tub.

He watched as the water level rose steadily. Moving away from the tub he laid his towel on the black marble counter top nearest to the door. Quietly undressing the sudden lack of falling water caused him to turn around quickly, the bath was full and the water was off now. Another shrug and he made his way towards the stone steps leading into the bathtub.

'This feels so good' were the first words that came to his mind as he allowed the warm water to wash away everything. After washing his hair, which seemed to have grown longer than he remembered, he sat down on the steps he came down and allowed his mind to roam.

* * *

As the exterior bathroom door closed in his face, Severus headed into his bedroom to see about finding clothing for his son. Of course anything he found would have to be shrunk to fit the lad, an easy task. Searching through his wardrobe, he pulled out a deep forest green pullover sweater and a pair of black trousers.

He also pulled out a lightweight set of everyday robes, These would have to do until they could go to Diagon Alley. After shrinking the clothes to a guesstimated fit for the boy Severus gathered up the clothes and headed back to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly and then opened the door after hearing no reply from the boy. He noticed the other door was closed so he assumed that Salazar had figured out about the bath. Leaving the clothes on the counter he decided that the both of them could do with some food.

A light _pop_ of displaced air announced the arrival of a house elf in the, otherwise unoccupied, sitting area. Severus asked that two meals be brought down to his chambers, as the staff were probably in the Great Hall for dinner. The small creature nodded and then popped out of existence to retrieve their food. Severus walked over to the fireplace mantle, barren except for a single moving picture and the ornate container that contained Floo powder.

Severus picked up the picture, a beautiful redheaded woman and a younger version of himself, his free hand came up to gently touch the picture where the woman was. His mind being elsewhere he had not heard the door open from the bathroom, nor had he heard the light footsteps of her son, _their_ son, making their way towards him.

"That's my mum, isn't it? I can tell, you must have really loved her" Salazar spoke softly to the his father, whose back was still to him.

"Yes this is your mother, Lily..." He trailed off as a light _pop_ of displaced air announced the arrival of their dinner. "Come now, let us eat."

Dinner came and went, rather uneventfully one might say. Severus started over to the couch, Salazar watched him cautiously before following him over to the couch.

"Will you tell me about her? My mother.." His voice came out barely above a whisper.

Severus nodded and then began his story, starting from when they first met. As he told story after story about Lily, the gap between the two grew smaller and smaller, until Salazar was leaning against his father. He became aware of his son's failed battle against sleep, but was not willing to move in case the movement woke him up. Severus cast a summoning spell and soon a blanket came hovering from his bed room chamber, landing over the pair.

"I miss you so much Lily." He spoke to no one in particular, but he felt like she would hear him. Moments before he drifted off to sleep his attention turned to the sleeping form huddled at his side.

"Sleep well, little one. Tomorrow shall be a long day indeed."

* * *

A/N: Ok so I have noticed that I am really ADHD while I write. I'll work on about 3 things at once while listening to music and work randomly. For example, just now:

I wrote a little bit of the story  
then went to check my facebook  
which lead me to look at some pictures of my friend's from last year's Renaissance Faire  
which started me on my planning for my costume  
which then took me back to writing more story.  
All the while Listening to Korn's New CD.

Anywho. Thank you to those who have reviewed. And Thank you to those of your who read this even if you don't review I know you are there. ^_^

Also I don't own Harry Potter, just the things that are changed. :)

And lastly I know this chapter took a little longer to get out to you, but it is also longer. ^_^


End file.
